Knighthood and Prejudice
by quirkyaardvark
Summary: Merlin is not much for romance, but then he meets the handsome Arthur. He starts out hating the stranger but soon realises there's more to him than just a snob. - AU in the late 18th century upper class England.
1. Gwaine moves in

Merlin was heading for a stroll in the park. He was very fond of his four brothers, but it was nice to get out of the noisy house. The park was like a free space in his chaotic everyday life. The grass was hauntingly green – a beautiful contrast to the blue pond. As soon as Merlin got home, another contrast hit him. His entire family was noisy – more noisy than usual. Percival and Leon were giggling and talking loudly, whilst Owain was banging on the piano. Mother was her usual self, taunting Father with something he didn't care about.

"What's going on?" Merlin tapped Percival on the shoulder to get his attention.

"A gentleman has moved into the castle. His name is Mr Gwaine Bingley," Leon giggled, interrupting Percival, who had finally answered Merlin's question.

"If you could focus for a minute," Merlin sighed.

"Mother is trying to convince dad to greet the man, but Father is saying no."

"I think he is teasing her," added Leon. Percival nodded to show he agreed. "He is so very handsome." Leon's nodding became more exaggerated, and they turned against one another, and proceeded with their giggling.

"Owain!" Mother yelled across the room, trying to be heard over the piano playing. "Will you please stop playing the piano for just one second? It sounds horrible!" Owain stopped playing, slammed the piano close and ran upstairs.

Merlin took a big leap so he stood beside his mother. "Please don't be so insensitive to him. You know how he can get." He looked worried at his mum, who just rolled her eyes, and proceeded begging her husband, who was right about fed up.

"Alright! Alright!" Merlin was right. His father was fed up. "I shall go greet Mr Bingley at once, if that is all I can do to make you silent, woman."


	2. Father returns

"Father is back!" Percival and Leon yelled both, so the other could barely be heard. As soon as Father opened the door, they ran up to him. "Tell us, Father! How did it go?" They jumped up and down with excitement.

"It went well." The father held his emotions under control, as usual, but then started smiling. "He is a very agreeable man. If any of my wonderful sons decide to marry him, and he does so too, I would let it happen without any hesitation." He looked straight at Lancelot, the prettiest and oldest of the Bennet brothers, whilst uttering these words. Lancelot was a very cheery young man. Many in Camelot had been infatuated with his good looks and charming personality, but 'spite his open mindedness he rarely let people get close to him. He had earlier in his life experience a heart break, and that had made him more suspicious to the art of loving.

Merlin had of course overheard this loud conversation. He closed his book, and walked upstairs – smiling, knowing that Lancelot should make the acquaintance of Mr Gwaine Bingley the very next day, for there was to be a ball held, and the entirety of the Camelotian upper class would most likely attend.


	3. The ball

"Finally we are here!" Percival uttered giggling to his darling brother. They walked as joint together into the giant hall. They had looked forward to this social gathering for a long time, and when the date finally arrived they were beyond ecstatic.

Behind them followed the rest of the Bennet brothers. Lancelot was fascinated by the extraordinary surroundings, so was Merlin, but in a less cheery manner, and last was Owain, who looked straight into the ground. He was not much for social gathering. Actually he was not for anything that involved being social in any manner.

"What a beautiful place," Lancelot said, aimed at Merlin who nodded and smiled. It was an astonishingly beautiful place indeed. The hall they first stepped into was big, but the next room was even grander! It was the ballroom - big and beautiful, with wonderful paintings and statues to decorate the place. There were loads of people with beautiful dresses. They all danced and laughed – until…


	4. Arthur's first appearance

The music stopped. The crowd divided. Everyone was staring at the new arrivals whilst they were making their grand entré. Two beautiful young men, and one woman. The Bennet family knew one man – Gwaine – but the other two human beings that stood before them were to them yet unknown. The woman was of African heritage and the man, yes, the man was beautiful. He was tall and had golden hair. The entirety of beholders couldn't help but be intrigued by his beautiful blond locks. His face, though, scared away the glances. His mouth was determined and not even a little bit joyful or eager. He seemed arrogant and unpleasant. They were all upper class citizens of Camelot, in there, but to the man with the golden hair, they must've all seemed like scum. He was clearly too rich for this place, Merlin thought to himself with nothing but despair left for the stranger.

"Excuse me!" Lancelot rushed up to the three newcomers once the mood had once again become a casual one. "Excuse me. Mr Gwaine Bingley, is it?" Merlin realised the embarrassment that was soon to overcome his family, and rushed up to try and stop Lancelot from introducing himself.

Gwaine nodded and laughed awkwardly. "Yes. Indeed it is."

"You must excuse my brother, sir." Merlin tried to save the situation.

"It's fine. I don't mind at all," Gwaine's smile turned from awkward to more relaxed. "In fact," he said and turned to his two friends. "I'd like to introduce you to my sister Miss Gwen Bingley," he nodded to the girl of African heritage. She nodded. "And this is my dear friend Mr Arthur Darcy."

"Mr Bennet. Mr Bennet." Arthur nodded at first Percival and then Merlin, who both nodded back and let Arthur know what their names were. After Merlin had spoken his name, he felt a pair of blue eyes watching him carefully. He looked up, and indeed saw a pair of beautiful light eyes staring into his. The bitter expression in Arthur Darcy's face was replaced by a gentle one. At that moment Merlin realised he had perhaps been a bit too quick at judging the stranger.


	5. Freya and Merlin reveal their feelings

"He is a really handsome man," Merlin said and smiled at his best friend, Freya.

"But look at the expression in his smug face. He is a snob!" Freya uttered with eyebrows meeting in frustration.

"Are you trying to talk me out of this?"

"No, not at all!" Freya awkwardly laughed to hide the fact that she indeed was trying to talk him out of it. Freya had always been very fond of Merlin, but the two of them had been friends for as long, so she never found it appropriate to let him know. It hadn't ever been a problem, since Merlin never had seemed interested in having any romantic relations – until now. Freya sensed his infatuation with the stranger, and she didn't like it. She most of all wanted to hold her hands on her ears and start singing. She really didn't want to hear about this.

"Hold still." Merlin held his crooked finger in front of his mouth and hushed the poor girl. They both sat, still as mice, and listened to the conversation that was suddenly going on, right before their eyes. They were hiding underneath the floorboards, partly visible, but still well hidden. They had good opportunity to watch the many by goers, who thought this was a private place to stop and talk. At the moment it was Mr Gwaine Bingley and Mr Arthur Darcy who had decided to conversate by the floorboards.

"The entire family is intolerable," Arthur said, and looked frowningly into the ground.

"Even the Merlin bloke? You seemed to have a good eye on him." Gwaine winked to his friend.

"He is tolerable, but nothing more. With a family like that, I would never even touch him," Arthur shivered with what seemed like disgust, but really he was trying to shake off the pictures in his head. He couldn't stop imagining things about Merlin. Arthur wasn't good with feelings, so he didn't know what to do, but refuse they ever existed. Merlin wouldn't ever want someone like him, anyway.

"What about the older one, Mr Lancelot, he seemed rather pleasant, didn't he?" Gwaine was looking for the approval of his friend. An approval he did receive, but Merlin didn't hear more of this conversation. He pulled Freya with him away from the two, with emotions almost boiling inside of him.

"He is just a big dollop head. I don't care about him. Not one bit," Merlin let a smiling Freya know, trying to convince himself that he was speaking the truth.


	6. There was only one thing to do: Dance

"Mr Bennet," the person Merlin least wanted to hear or see of at the moment, was trying to get his attention. Arthur Darcy. Merlin turned around to face the blue eyed young man. "Would you mind having this next dance with me?" He charmingly raised his eyebrow and smiled a crooked smile.

"Yes," were the words that to Merlin's own surprise flew out of his mouth. Arthur nodded, and walked away.

"Freya," Merlin turned to Freya, whose eyes were wide open with surprise. "Did I just agree to dance with Mr Darcy?" Freya unwillingly nodded slowly, and so did Merlin. "I thought so. Why did he want to dance with me?" Freya just shrugged for a brief moment to show she had no idea what was going on, unable to speak. There was only one thing to do now: Merlin _had_ to dance with Arthur.


	7. I did promise

_[I am working on making the chapters longer in the future, but I have a few chapters already written out, so I'll just upload those as is]_

Merlin was anxiously hanging around on a chair. He knew he had to dance with the handsome blonde Arthur, but he didn't want to. Or did he? That was what scared him the most: deep inside he felt an excitement with the arrangement. He didn't know what he precisely felt for the tall man. In deep though, he turned his head to watch his eldest brother, Lancelot. Lancelot was dancing with Gwaine, as he had been for most of the evening. They were perfect for each other – both so young at heart. Percival and Leon were giggling and chatting about the attendees at the gathering – typical thing for them to do. And then there was Owain. Poor Owain was sitting by himself, viciously starring down every single person who even tried communicating with him. Merlin sighed. His family never changed, did they? He then again turned his head so it faced his front. Arthur was headed right to him.

"The song is finished," Arthur said. "You promised me this dance." Merlin forced a smile, and took the hand Arthur was offering him.

"I did promise it."


	8. Clot pole

_[this is the last really short chapter. I can't promise they'll all be long further on, but I can assure you I will try to keep them at least over... shall we say 500 words? please tell me what length would fit you best]_

Arthur held Merlin tight in his arms as they turned around. They then separated and walked first away from each other, then very close, and again away. They snaked in between the other dancing couples in a beautiful dance they had each been taught from when they were teenagers.

"You are such a knob," Merlin whispered quietly, not meant for Arthur's ears.

"What did you just call me?"

"Nothing. Nice surroundings, don't you think?" Merlin tried to get around the subject.

"Indeed."

"And the weather."

"Yes. Brilliant weather. Do you really want to talk about the weather?" Arthur looked doubtingly at his dancing partner.

"I find that the weather is always a very interesting subject of speech," Merlin uttered in a most formal tone.

"You don't mean that," Arthur stopped dancing a grabbed Merlin in a most passionate pose. They stared into one another's eyes, and didn't care who saw them. "Why are you trying to avoid me?"

"Why are you dancing with me?"

"Why shouldn't I want to dance with you?" the determination that had shined through before was slowly running out. He clearly wasn't so sure of the situation any more.

"Because I am barely tolerable." Merlin's eyes were sparkling with anger.

"Oh." Arthur stood still and his arms fell, so they hung by his side like dead fish. Merlin started running and Arthur didn't even attempt to stop him.

"Clot pole," Merlin said whilst rushing away. He felt more lost than ever.


	9. An engagement

Weeks had passed since the ball, yet Merlin couldn't stop thinking about it. He and Arthur hadn't talked since – a fact that made Merlin both happy and sad. He really didn't know what his feelings were doing. Did he like Arthur or did he hate Arthur? Or even worse: did he love him? He couldn't. He had barely been with the blonde for more than an hour, and he had only had bad experiences with the man. Then why were his feelings this affectionate towards those great big blue eyes and the small nose?

"Merlin!" Lancelot screamed towards his favourite little brother, waking him up from his day dreaming coma. "Merlin! You need to hear this!" Merlin smiled and nodded, encouraging his brother to proceed. "I am now officially engaged!"

"You are what?" Leon, whom had been eavesdropping, tumbled in through the door. "When? To whom?" The excitement in his voice nearly exceeded the one found in the eldest bother's.

"To Gwaine of course," joy shined through Lancelot's voice.

"So that's who you've been meeting whilst being out, is it?" Merlin's question was met with a nod. This made Merlin happy. More than usual. Of course because his brother was happy, Merlin was always glad when Lancelot experienced good, but also because Merlin was so down, having someone else be happy was excellent, because this meant he could focus his energy on this, and ignore his own problems for a while.

The mood in the room was all joy, but as soon as the mother entered, it rose to the ecstatic. Mother yelled and screamed about preparation and proudness. She really was proud, but that didn't change the fact that it was a serious pain in the butt when she acted that way, but the five sons just smiled overbearing and tolerated it. This was their mother, and they loved her no matter how annoying.


	10. Wedding bells

"What a joyful day," Mother screamed at what seemed like the top of her lungs, but her family, having known her for a long time, knew her voice could get much, much louder. "One son married and only four to go!" They all sighed, and smiled du their affectionate mother. She smiled back at them and for a moment they all sunk back in the mood, which was quickly spoiled as the mother exclaimed: "Let's dance! Come on. You too Owain"

The boys quickly grabbed a partner, and went to the dance floor, to join their eldest brother and his husband in a dance to celebrate them. Merlin only dances one dance with the young woman before him – he wasn't quite in the mood for dancing. He decided to find a chair and placed himself upon it, and decline all other dances he was offered.

"Hello, Merlin" Merlin turned around to see who had just spoken behind him. Strangely it didn't surprise him it was Arthur.

"Are you trying to make it a habit to burst in on me every time I want to be alone?"

"I don't…" Arthur smiled nervously "You were sitting on a chair at my best friend's party. You can hardly attack me for not knowing you were apparently trying to be alone."

Merlin shrug. "Have you got more to say? Else I see no reason for you to keep hovering by my shoulder."

"Are you still angry with me?"

"Angry? No not at all," Merlin said. "I have by far passed anger, and now I would more explain it as indifference."

"Indifference?"

"Indifference is the feeling of not caring much for a person, object or situation, and how it all turns out."

"I know what indifference means. I am asking you to specify what it means in this particular situation."

"You simply mean so little to me, that I wouldn't care for anything you did. You are simply not worth my emotions. Therefore my emotions towards you can be explained the best with the word 'indifference'."

"Oh. Well I am glad I don't cause any distress for you, but I really…"

"Distress," Merlin repeated and laughed demeaning.

"As I was saying," Arthur continued. "I think you are misunderstanding the situation. You are exaggerating the viciousness of my words in your mind. I didn't mean it like that at all."

"Oh I am just exaggerating? So you didn't really call me barely tolerable and said you'd never touch me because of my family?"

"Well that I did, but…"

"So it all did in fact happen as I thought. You're a horrible snob."

"You have to understand, that I barely had gotten to know you. My impression of you was influenced by your mother and your three youngest brothers, but I am ready to ignore your family and see you for you, if you will let me."

"Oh that is every so big hearted of you, Sir. However can I thank you for your kindness?" Merlin's voice was dripping with sarcasm, and as soon as he had finished the sentence, he rushed away and looked for Freya. She wasn't anywhere to see, and Merlin realised he hadn't seen her all evening. He then found the woman he had danced his first dance with, and asked her to dance with him some more. She was thrilled and of course accepted. Merlin danced with her, until he found it socially acceptable to leave the wedding, and then walked home from the manor on his own. Arthur longingly gazed at him as he exited the door.


End file.
